


Nightmare Shift

by astudyinfic



Series: Blood is Thicker Than Water [6]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Daddy Bond, Domestic Fluff, James has trouble with his filter, M/M, Papa Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby has a nightmare.  James tries to make her feel better.  </p>
<p>For the anonymous prompt: James freaking out when a pup has a nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare Shift

“DADDY!”

Rolling over, James poked his husband in the side, not wishing to leave the warmth of their bed. “Your daughter wants you.”

“DAAAADDY!”

“Last I checked, I was  _Papa_ , love.  OUR daughter is calling for you.”  Infuriatingly, Q pulled the duvet over his head and rolled over effectively ending the short conversation.  James loved his husband but sometimes the desire to smother his smug face was just so strong.

Pulling his sleep deprived body from the comfort of their warm bed, James moved to the small yellow room down the hall on sheer instinct rather than opening his eyes to watch where he was going.  The soft light that illuminated the room lit up their daughter’s tear streaked face, a sight that pulled James’ from his sleepy reverie, instantly alert for any threat that might be present.

There was no threat, only a terrified four year old who wished for nothing more than the comfort of her father’s arms, something James was happy to give.  Pulling Abby from her bed, James sat in the rocking chair, the young girl cradled on his lap.

“What’s wrong, Abby?” The girl’s eyes shone with tears as she looked up at James, her fear slowly subsiding now that he was there.  “Did you have a bad dream?”

She nodded and sniffled, leaning into his chest while she spoke, “Bad people came to our house. They were bad Daddy and they hurt Charley and Harry and Papa and you were the only one left who could save me because they were coming to my room next and I was scared!”  James could feel the way her body trembled in terror under his fingertips so he combed his hand through her hair and kissed the top of her head.  

“Nothing will happen to you, darling, not while I’m here.”  Before Q came into his life, words such as  _darling, honey,_ and  _my love_ were never part of James’ vocabulary and he would have felt ridiculous uttering any of them.  Now they fell from his lips as simply as rain fell from the grey London sky.  “You want to know why I know nothing will happen to you?  Because Daddy is allowed to kill the bad men.  If any of them come here I will make sure they suffer for even scaring you, even if it means I have to tortu…..”

“ _James_ ,” came an admonition from the door way and James looked up to see Q leaning there, hair disheveled and pyjamas dangerously low on his hips.  “Age appropriate, remember?”  There was a hint of a smile on his sleep creased face and James gave him a quick nod. It was so easy to slip into the mode of 007 and forget that here, in this house, he was Daddy long before he was an agent in Her Majesty’s Secret Service.  

Turning back to Abby, James smiled at her, “Daddy will protect you from anyone who gets in but remember, no one is getting in this house.  Papa is the smartest man in the world,” - Q scoffed lightly from the doorway but said nothing – “and no one could get through the security he has on our home.  Not even Auntie Eve could get in here and trust me, she’s good at getting through locks.”

Abby was already asleep again and James laid her back in her bed, pulling the quilt over her sleeping form. As he slipped an arm around Q’s waist to walk back to their bedroom, Q smirked at him, “Torture?  You were going to tell our four year old daughter that you would torture someone who broke in and scared her?  I would prefer not to have that conversation with our children until they are in their teens, Bond.”

James kissed Q’s cheek and climbed into their bed.  “Momentarily lapse of judgement.  Pretty sure she didn’t even hear that anyway.”  As they both settled into their bed, Bond’s arm wrapped tight around Q’s waist as he spooned behind his husband, the agent’s warm breath ghosted over Q’s ear, “But next time she wakes up, you are more than welcome to get up and take the nightmare shift.  I’m happy to stay in bed.”


End file.
